


The Devil Was An Angel Once

by pterhale



Category: Revolution - Fandom, nbc revolution - Fandom
Genre: AU Revolution, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterhale/pseuds/pterhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Miles are taken by the militia while in Philly. What happens when Miles is too unwell to watch over Charlie and asks Monroe to watch her for him? Sparks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie swallowed hard around the lump in her throat. Her head was pounding and she could feel the warm trickle of blood flowing again. “I just want to see Miles.”
> 
> Fingers brushed her cheek briefly before disappearing seconds later. She wasn’t sure whether it was Monroe or not. Her vision was so blurred at this point that she could barely focus on one thing. She felt herself being picked up and carried across the room. “You will don’t worry. First you need medical attention and then I want you to meet someone.”

The only sound she could hear was her own breath followed by shallower breathing in her ear. Every turn she took lead her deeper into the heart of a maze of streets she didn't know. Charlie could barely hold up Miles as she steered them around another corner into yet another alleyway. She could barely hear Miles’ weak voice above the smack of booted feet echoing off the walls around them. The older man was whispering her directions to lead them into the heart of Philly where they hoped they could find him help of some kind. It was that or let him die and Charlie refused to lose one more person. They were either going to be arrested on sight and killed or taken straight to General Monroe himself. Both options equally terrified the young twenty year old, but she pushed the thought away and attempted to drag her uncle farther. Suddenly his weight doubled and he became too much to bear as they toppled forward onto the slick pavement. Charlie heaved Miles onto his back as she checked his pulse with trembling fingers. It was barely even there, almost completely nonexistent. Her eyes blurred with the sudden wash of tears that streamed down her dirty cheeks. 

“Miles? Miles come on please,” her voice trembled as words flowed from her mouth. “Miles you are not leaving me here! You selfish son of a bitch come back! You said you wouldn't leave me. Please don’t leave me, Miles…”

Charlie knew her voice had reached an alarming volume, but she was too gone to care at that point. Her hands gripped the front of his jacket shaking him violently as if that would wake him from his obvious state of unconsciousness. Her hand slapped his cheek just shy on the side of leaving a mark. Her desperate attempts did nothing but raise her panic. Footsteps bounced off the walls until five militia soldiers ran into her line of sight. Charlie weakly raised her bloody hands above her head in surrender. Nothing was more important to her than keeping Miles alive in the moment. 

“Please help him,” her voice was scratchy and she had to clear her throat before speaking again. “It’s Miles Matheson. Monroe wants him alive and he’s dying right here. You don’t want him to die on your watch, do you? What would Monroe do if he found out?”

The men shifted their feet before three of them lifted Miles and started marching away with him. The two left behind were a few years older than Charlie it seemed, but they were harder, just emptier than her maybe. They didn't seem to have sympathy for the young girl who was in tears. Maybe they really all were just monsters. They handcuffed her before pushing her to her feet and leading her the way the others had gone. 

A sword slid across her throat leaving chill bumps in its wake. “You try anything and you’ll die, ya hear?”

Charlie nodded as best she could with a lethal weapon against her throat. She heard the other mutter something about her being a stupid bitch under his breath. Anger ignited inside her as they entered a big building with cream colored walls. She hated militia more than she hated anything. 

She was led stumbling after her guards up a winding staircase and into a room filled with elaborate furniture. Charlie felt her knees buckle under her as she was kicked forward onto the ground. Her face was curtained by her hair and for that she was thankful because the tears were still streaming. She was in pain and scared and she knew she was stronger than crying, but the humiliation of the situation was too much. She couldn't help the silent shake of her shoulders any more than she could stop the hiccups popping from her mouth. All Charlie wanted was to get Danny out of this terrible place and find Miles and meet back up with Nora and Aaron so they could run far away. She highly doubted that they would have much of a chance of escaping now that they were in Monroe’s hands.

“Charlotte Matheson,” a cool voice called from behind her as she heard doors click shut. “Jesus, they’re treating you like an animal. Un-cuff her and find her a chair. I’m sorry, I really am, they really just don’t know how to treat a lady.”

Charlie stiffened as the steps came closer expecting to be pushed back down onto the ground. Instead, her wrists were released from their metallic prison and her shoulders ached with relief. She felt a simple thank you bubbling to her lips before she realized who she was talking to. She stood slowly making sure she could hold her own weight. Charlie wasn't as bad off as Miles, but between the head wound and the sword cut across her ribs she had lost some blood. Her feet wobbled under her as she steadied herself against one of the chairs backs before straightening her back.

“I am a prisoner,” she scoffed at the word ‘lady’. Since when had she been treated like a lady and by these people? It was ridiculous. “Why should I be treated nicely?”  
Charlie turned hurt head slightly to the left to see the infamous general she had feared for as long as she could remember. What she found was not the face of the evil man she expected. His face was smudged by the stubble that littered his jaw and upper lip. His face was set in a calm manner, but she could see the underlying anger in his vivid blue eyes. Charlie could tell how fit and lean he was through his uniform from the way he leaned against the table causing the sleeves to strain. His hair was smoothed back keeping the soft sandy curls in place. He was trying to intimidate her. Charlie turned her body towards him slowly and carefully.

“You’re hurt,” he stated motioning towards the two men beside her. They took her arms gentler than before and helped her into a chair. She smiled through the bile rising in her throat. “Let my doctors take a look at you.”

Charlie interlocked her fingers before looking up at him. “Can I be honest here?” She only felt momentary shock when he nodded before continuing on. “If they touch I will slit their throats open without a second thought.”

She saw his anger flicker unchecked for a second and felt her confidence drop quickly. “You’re Uncle Miles is being taken care of by them. They are possibly the only things keeping him alive at the moment. Do you really want to take a chance like that and risk ruining him a chance for full recovery? Learn to hold your tongue Charlotte.”  
Charlie’s eyes prickled at the thought of Miles not making it through this. Her heart nearly stopped at the thought of losing another person so important to her. She stood quickly before falling back into the chair with a heavy thump. Her head was spinning and she thought she might be seeing stars. “M-Miles is okay, right? You’re not letting them hurt him? Can I see him?”

“All in good time,” he mused pacing in front of her as if in thought. “I haven’t properly introduced myself. I’m General Sebastian Monroe.”

Charlie swallowed hard around the lump in her throat. Her head was pounding and she could feel the warm trickle of blood flowing again. “I just want to see Miles.”

Fingers brushed her cheek briefly before disappearing seconds later. She wasn't sure whether it was Monroe or not. Her vision was so blurred at this point that she could barely focus on one thing. She felt herself being picked up and carried across the room. “You will don’t worry. First you need medical attention and then I want you to meet someone.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hated him. She hated Miles for leaving her in this position. She wanted everything to go back to how it had been originally. She missed her dad and Maggie and Danny. Charlie had to stifle the sob that rose to her lips behind her hand. She had to do this. She would not show weakness. At the end of the hall Monroe stopped and turned towards her calling out a simple, “Do follow Charlotte.”

“You’re so grown up,” the woman with matching blue eyes murmured as she pulled Charlie into a hug. Charlie’s arms hung by her sides as the shock crashed against her at the realization of just what was happening. This was her mother. Her mother who left to get supplies and never came back to her family. This was her mother who had died out there alone. This was her mother who was hugging her tight and crying and telling her how proud she was. Charlie thought her world had already fallen apart yet pieces kept shattering right in front of her.   


“How?” Charlie could feel her heart squeeze tight. She could barely breathe. This couldn’t be happening.

  
“It’s a long story for another time. For right now I just want to be able to sit with you. Are you okay?” Her mother squeezed her hands.

  
“I’m okay,” Charlie lied. She didn’t want her mom to worry. A thought dawned on Charlie. “Have you seen Danny?”

  
She opened her mouth the reply when Monroe cut her off. “Rachel, I know this must be a heartwarming reunion for you, but don’t you have some work to do?”

  
Rachel sighed deeply and nodded slightly before turning to hug Charlie again. She couldn’t help the flinch that ran through her when she went to touch her again. It had been so long since she had seen her. Charlie didn’t know how she felt about this sudden reunion. She watched Rachel leave the room feeling the same ache in her chest from when she was ten years old all over again.

  
“Charlotte,” she heard Monroe call for her. His voice was gentle and she thought that if she looked at him maybe his eyes might match his tone. Except that that couldn’t be true and she refused to believe any different. “Miles asked for you.”

  
That sentence made everything pull into perspective for her. She could mull over her feelings about Rachel later when she was alone. Charlie followed him from the room feeling anxious. “He’s okay, right?” 

  
Monroe’s silence answered for her and she felt herself crumple to the ground. “When am I going to see Danny?” It was the wrong question. She hadn’t meant for that to come out even if she had been wondering about it.

  
“You will at a different time. Right now Miles needs you,” he answered wrapping a hand around her forearm as he yanked her up. “Come on.”

  
Charlie felt so helpless as he pulled her down the long hall and into a room with tan walls and white curtains draped around a cot. Miles lay there with his hair matted to his head with sweat. His skin was several shades paler than it had been and his breathing was slow desperate breaths. He still managed a smile when he saw her.

  
He beckoned for her to come sit beside him weakly with his hand. “Charlie, come here, I want to talk to you.”

  
She felt her heart squeeze with grief already as she sat down next to him tentatively. Charlie gripped his hand gently and squeezed it slightly trying to comfort him. “You’re gonna be okay Miles. You gotta be okay.”

  
Miles nodded his head before resting it back against the mountain of pillows behind him. “Of course I am. They got the bullet out and stitched me up.”  
Charlie felt her heart drop into her stomach from relief and then anger. She turned on Monroe faster than she was able and felt the sick twist in her side. “You acted like he was dying.”

  
Monroe looked helpless as he looked between her and Miles for help. Miles of no help to the poor general because all he did was laugh, which ended in a fit of coughing. “He was really bad off earlier. The doctor said he wouldn’t make it.”

  
Miles laughed harder that time trying to stifle it behind his hand. Charlie stalked towards him in anger boiling in her veins. “I don’t care what you thought. You should have checked on him before you came and got me. You sick bastard!”

  
That was when her tears pooled over and streamed down her cheeks. He caught Charlie’s wrists as she attempted to punch him. She angrily kept at it until her body gave out on her from exhaustion again and she felt the warm trickle of blood against her side again. Her shoulders shook for a few minutes before she gained control over herself again. Much to Charlie’s protests Monroe picked her up by her hips and sat her on a counter where she sagged against the wall. He started rummaging inside the cabinets obviously looking for something. When he found it he returned and lifted her arms over her head and removed the dirty tank top off her torso before she could stop him. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment from the exposure of sitting in just a bra and jeans. He poured some medicine over the wound that stung and she squirmed uncomfortably.

  
“Don’t be such a baby,” he said under his breath. She hated him. He dressed the sword wound on her side she had almost forgotten about. When he was done he walked away to go wash his hands. Charlie yanked the stiff shirt back over her head quickly before she could start blushing again. 

  
Miles smiled at her weakly and she sighed before walking over and sitting next to him again. “Hey kiddo you okay?”

  
She knew he wasn’t talking about her injuries, but her mental state. “My head still hurts and my side sort of burns, but I’m fine Miles. I’m a hell of a lot better than you are.”

  
“You know that’s not what I meant Charlie.” He pressed trying to get a read from her, but he forgot she learned how to screen her emotions from the best: him. She wasn’t going to break. Not right now with Monroe in the room. Charlie would wait until they were alone for her to talk to him.

  
“Make him let me see Danny,” Charlie whispered as she brushed his hair off his face. His skin was still too hot for her liking, but the doctor said he was going to survive. Miles grimaced and that meant nothing good.

  
“Listen Charlie,” he took her hand and squeezed. “I’m in no condition to demand requests from him since I’ve already asked him a huge favor. One you’re not going to like. You have to promise me you won’t try anything though because I can’t come save you. I’m too weak. I’m going to continue to be too weak for probably a couple months and I really need you safe.”

  
His eyes were pleading her. “What are you saying Miles?” She already feared the answer, but prayed that he wasn’t that stupid.

  
“I asked Bass to look after you for me.” Her anger spiked again and for once since she had arrived here it wasn’t at the general across the room observing them. It was at her uncle lying on the cot with a gunshot wound.

  
“You better be _damn_ grateful that you already have that gunshot wound. What is your problem? Do you really think you can trust him? He’s going to kill me the second he has the chance and you know that! God if you weren’t already so bad off I would shoot you myself.” Charlie threw her hands up in exasperation.

Miles frowned at her before scrubbing his hands over his face. “I’m just trying to look out for you Charlie.”

  
“Next time you think you’re looking out for me don’t.” Charlie had never been so mad at Miles. “This whole situation is ridiculous.”

  
“He won’t kill you. Trust me on that one thing. He has me. He won’t try something that stupid and jeopardize that.” Miles argued.

  
Charlie glared at him before standing up and walking out into the hall. She kicked the wall before sliding down it. The door clicked shut and Monroe stood in front of her and offered her a hand. She seriously thought about spitting on it.

  
“You’re acting childish Charlotte.” He laughed when she refused the hand and struggled to her feet.

  
“You think I care? I want you dead. You want me dead. Why bother following me around just because Miles asked you to? It’s not like he’s going anywhere. He can’t.” Charlie spat turning on her heel to face him. “What’s the point?”

  
“So he’ll trust me again.” Monroe said simply with a calm face.

  
Charlie came nose to nose with him before responding to his statement. “It won’t work. You’re _nothing_ to him.”

  
She wanted to hurt him as badly as he had hurt her. Charlie knew she shouldn’t say the things she had said since he was so unpredictable, but she couldn’t help it. He took her family away. He deserved the pain he had dealt her.

  
He slammed her against the wall with his forearm pressed to her throat while her hands were pinned above her head. His lips pressed to her ear hotly. “Do not test me. You are a child and you do not know what you’re talking about. You have no right to talk to me like that. Miles might, but not you. Ever. Don’t make me regret making that deal with Miles.”  
Monroe pulled away and stalked down the hall leaving Charlie trembling against the wall. She hated him. She hated Miles for leaving her in this position. She wanted everything to go back to how it had been originally. She missed her dad and Maggie and Danny. Charlie had to stifle the sob that rose to her lips behind her hand. She had to do this. She would not show weakness. At the end of the hall Monroe stopped and turned towards her calling out a simple, “Do follow Charlotte.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ya lemme know what you think. comments are much loved. xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Holy OTP. Charloe is my everything. Ahahahahaha. Let me know what you think about it.


End file.
